1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a tablet-type rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery iteratively performs charging and discharging. A rechargeable battery having a relatively small capacity is used, for example, in small-sized portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery having a relatively large capacity is used, for example, to power a motor of an electric bicycle, a scooter, an electric vehicle, and a fork lift.
Depending on the type of devices using the rechargeable battery, a unit cell or a pack of a plurality of unit cells being in an electrically connected state may be used as the rechargeable battery. For example, the rechargeable battery may include a plurality of unit cells, a protection circuit module electrically connecting the unit cells and protecting the unit cells, and a frame for receiving the unit cells and the protection circuit module.
For example, a rechargeable battery pack used in the tablet computer may be formed by installing a unit cell in the frame and attaching the unit cell and the frame to the tablet computer. In one case, strength, according to a drop test, is not critical to a use of the rechargeable battery pack as the rechargeable battery pack is not separable from the tablet computer by a user.
However, in another case, the rechargeable battery pack may be separable from the tablet computer by the user. In this case, a strength of the rechargeable battery pack, according to the drop test, is relevant to the use of the rechargeable battery pack.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.